


New Data

by combatbaby



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combatbaby/pseuds/combatbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bee had the misfortune of never getting a proper sex education.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Data

Bee had initially just thumbed through the datapad Ratchet had given him. It seemed rather dull and long winded but if it was what the older bot had to offer for the issues he’d been having then Bee would just have to suffer through it. The data was liberally sprinkled with image files that caught his optics at least but they seemed more technical than anything for the first few chapters.

He vented a bit. Why wouldn’t Ratchet just give him a straight answer about this when he’d asked him directly about the fluid leak he’d had and about his fans kicking in for no reason that he could discern. The older bot wouldn’t even look him in the optics and had muttered about how the last generation of Cybertron not getting a full education.

Yes Bumblebee had been one of the last off the line, but he was by no means a sparkling and hadn’t been for quite some time. Raf had even asked him how old he was once and to try and put it into perspective for his small friend he’d converted the number to “human years”. 22 to be exact. Still younger than anyone else in Prime’s unit but not a child. He could see the confusion on Raf’s part though as he took his energon via a large juice box and a straw that he’d constructed of PVC piping. That was just out of ease however. Regular cubes and his battle damaged jaw did not agree as well as he would like at times.

Bee settled down lower in his berth and decided he might as well get this over with and stop fiddling with the pad and actually read it. He passed slowly through the chapter on basic anatomy, wondering at first what any of what he was experiencing had anything to do with sparklings as the data was mentioning. And what the frag was a spark chamber anyway. He buzzed, annoyed at his inability to understand just where this was going.

Flipping the page he found a new diagram or the pelvic area of a bot with makers labeling front and rear interface paneling. He paused for a moment, all bots had this? Bee’d never considered that those panels served any real function other than protection.

He lowered the pad for a moment to look down at his own front panel. “With stimulation of the area around the panel it may retract or it may retract due to neuronet processes.” Stimulation? As in touching it? Bee scoffed a buzz out. His paneling never retracted and he’d cleaned down there thousands of times in the wash racks.

Still though. He let one servo fall from the data pad to his thigh. What if he’d just been doing it wrong? It was an odd sensation to think what might be under this paneling that he was missing out on so far, it was like someone had told him he had another arm, but just never knew about it or an alternate form to his alternate form. It changed things.

His digits played around the seam where his leg connected to his hips. It felt nice, damn nice. And he whirred a low tone despite himself at the contact on the cables and cords. His mind wandered a bit, settling on the picture of Ratchet he’d found on the old drive earlier that week. Bee’s motor started to purr softly and he felt his cooling fans come online. Yes this was that feeling. The one that had sent him for information. It was so enticing and frustrating at the same time. His servo settled directly on the plating between his legs and he unconsciously rolled his hips. This was new. This must have been the stimulation the data was talking about he thought as his optics offlined and his head tilted back.

The click and feeling of plating sliding back made his head snap back up. Bee pulled his hand away. There was heat radiating from between his legs and it was so foreign for being a part of him. He scrambled for the forgotten datapad and flipped through to the next page.

“The spike can then slide forward from it’s housing and begin to fill to capacity.” The diagram was just that a spike emerging from the front of a bot. Bee felt his fans pick up speed and peeked over the datapad.

There it was.

Oh Primus what the Pit is that?

He tentatively moved his servo down and pressed a digit to the tip of his new found component. Bee shuddered as a wave of electricity ran through him in a way he never knew was possible. He felt his hips roll and heard the keening whirr but at that moment couldn’t seem to connect that the sound had come from his damaged vox.

Bee ran the digit down the spike, bucking into the touch. Every place on it was a new flavor of pleasure. All bots had the ability to feel this? How the hell were some of them so cranky when this was an option?

He huffed lightly and wrapped his servo around his spike. Primus that felt even better. It was like the pressure inside him was building, spiraling into something that made him feel so good that he could process properly. Bee tightened his servo, thumb rubbing over the very tip methodically, feeling fluid. He let out a low buzz, hips rocking uninhibited now.

And just as soon as the pressure built to a level that he thought would end him from pleasure it spiked hard. Optics flashing as his systems overloaded, his frame seized and twitched falling back onto the berth. Bee felt the fans finally start to cool him as he lay dazed and amazed that this was real.

He’d have to read through the rest of that data.


End file.
